History/Gallery
Gallery File:HistoryGlitterTransition.png|Glitter transition File:History1.png|Murray wearing his sunglasses and hat MurrayinHistory.jpg|''"Hey! Where'd the sun go?"'' MurrayandJeffinHistory.jpg|''"Relax, Murray. A cloud just passed over it."'' JeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff talking about the sun CloudTransition.jpg|Cloud transition GregandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayPlayingHideandSeek.jpg|Murray playing hide and seek AnthonyinHistory.jpg|Anthony History5.jpg|Greg Greg,MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Murray and Flora Door MurrayandFloraDoor.jpg|Murray and Flora Door History6.jpg GreginHistory.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Anthony and Murray History8.jpg History9.jpg TheAwakeWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyBumpingintoEachOther.png|Greg and Anthony bumping into each other History10.jpg|Greg and Anthony falling down History11.jpg|''"Ow!"'' History12.jpg History13.jpg|''"Look!"'' History14.jpg|''"It's the Wiggles family crest!"'' TheWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Wiggles looking at their family crest TheOtherWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Wiggles History16.jpg History17.jpg TheWiggles'FamilyCrest.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest TheWiggles'FamilyCrestVideo.jpg|The Wiggles' family crest video History20.jpg|''"A video"'' History21.jpg History22.jpg|Anthony noticing something written on the label History23.jpg|''"Greg, Jeff, Murray and Anthony when they were"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|''"6 years old."'' History24.jpg|''"6 years old?!?"'' History25.jpg|''"Wow, what a coincidence! That was a very long time ago."'' History26.jpg History27.jpg History28.jpg History29.jpg|''"Let's go inside and watch it!"'' File:HistoryCGIDorothyTransition.png|CGI Dorothy transition DorothyinHistory.jpg|Dorothy DorothyinHistory2.jpg DorothyDancinginherselftitledvideo.jpg|Dorothy dancing File:HistoryDreamTransition1.png|Dream transition DorothyinHistory4.jpg DorothyinHistory5.jpg File:HistoryDreamTransition2.png|Dream transition DorothyinHistory6.jpg DorothyinHistory7.jpg DorothyinHistory8.jpg File:HistoryAlarmClockTransition.png|Alarm clock transition History30.jpg History31.jpg|''"I can't believe that's us!" History32.jpg|"It's us, alright."'' History33.jpg|''"Wait till you see what we look like as children!"'' History34.jpg|''"See if you can recognize any of us."'' LittleMurrayinHistory.jpg|Little Murray LittleGreginHistory.jpg|Little Greg LittleAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Little Anthony LittleJeffinHistory.jpg|Little Jeff OrangeStarryGuitar.jpg|Orange Starry Guitar TheLittleWigglesSingingGetReadytoWiggle.jpg|The Little Wiggles singing "Get Ready to Wiggle" in 1978 History37.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles History38.jpg|''"Remember how you two used to tease us back then?"'' History39.jpg|''"We were smaller than you!"'' History40.jpg|''"We all grow at different speeds when we're children"'' History41.jpg|''"We were bigger than these two once"'' History42.jpg|''"But not anymore"'' History43.jpg|''"Jeff and I, we don't mind being smaller, do we?"'' History44.jpg|''"I think I'm still Growing"'' History45.jpg|Jeff growing History46.jpg|''"Hey, me too!"'' History47.jpg|''"Your Growing?"'' History48.jpg|''"I'm growing hungry!"'' History49.jpg|''"Care for some Pizza?"'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles History50.jpg TheUnforgottenWigglesrubbingtheirTummies.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles rubbing their Tummies File:HistoryTheS.SFeatherswordTransition.png|The S.S Feathersword transition File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!DressingUp(episode)titlecard.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:HistoryBoneTransition.png|Bone transition History51.jpg PirateRudolf.jpg|Pirate Rudolf History53.jpg WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Wags and Captain History55.jpg|"Oooh!" History56.jpg History57.jpg CaptainFeatherswordinHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword PirateCharlie.jpg|Pirate Charlie History60.jpg History61.jpg|''"Sit!"'' WagsinHistory.jpg|Wags History62.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding Wags Ben,CharlieandRudolf.jpg|Pirates Ben, Charlie and Rudolf History64.jpg|''"Of course, He was just a wee puppy then!"'' WagsandCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword falling down File:HistoryTrainTransition.png|Train transition History66.jpg History67.jpg History68.jpg History69.jpg File:HistoryBeeTransition.png|Bee transition TheCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles invented the first door History71.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles cheering TheUnforgottenCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Unforgotten Cavemen Wiggles History72.jpg History73.jpg CavemenGregandJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Jeff CavemenGregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Greg and Anthony CavemenAnthonyandMurrayinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony and Murray History76.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles remembering their door invention History77.jpg History78.jpg History79.jpg History80.jpg History.jpg TheAwakeCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Awake Cavemen Wiggles TheOtherCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Other Cavemen Wiggles CavemanJeffSleepinginHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff sleeping CavemenJeffinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff History85.jpg|Cavemen Jeff calling the others by trying to get in History86.jpg CavemenAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Anthony CavemenJeffandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Cavemen Jeff and Anthony History88.jpg Wigglecave-Inside.jpg|Inside of Wiggle-cave History89.jpg History90.jpg History91.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' CavemanJeffWakingUpinHistory.jpg|Caveman Jeff waking up TheNonrealisticCavemenWigglesinHistory.jpg|The Non-realistic Cavemen Wiggles File:HistoryBigRockTransition.png|Big Rock transition File:UncleNoah'sArkHistorytitlecard.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:HistoryMagicHatandWandTrickTransition.png|Magic hat and trick transition History92.jpg History93.jpg History94.jpg History95.jpg Wigglecave.jpg|Wigglecave History96.jpg|''"Haha!"'' History97.jpg|''"Bananas!"'' History98.jpg History99.jpg|''"One, two, three, four."'' History100.jpg AnthonyEatingBanana.jpg|Anthony eating banana History102.jpg History103.jpg|Trash can GregandAnthonyinHistory.jpg|Greg and Anthony History105.jpg|''"Hi Greg"'' History106.jpg|''"One, two, three..."'' History107.jpg History108.jpg History109.jpg|''"Something wrong with your bananas Greg?"'' History110.jpg History111.jpg|''"I had four and...now there's only just three"'' History112.jpg History113.jpg History114.jpg History115.jpg History116.jpg History117.jpg History118.jpg History119.jpg History120.jpg History121.jpg History122.jpg History123.jpg History124.jpg History125.jpg History126.jpg History127.jpg|''"Bananas are so yummy!"'' History128.jpg History129.jpg|''"The banana!"'' History130.jpg|''"You're eating the banana!"'' History131.jpg|''"Actually, I just eaten a banana."'' History132.jpg History133.jpg|''"What happened to the other bananas?"'' History134.jpg History135.jpg History136.jpg|''"This Anthony?"'' History137.jpg|''"Hi!"'' Greg,AnthonyandCarla.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Carla CarlainHistory.jpg|Carla stealing Greg's banana History140.jpg History141.jpg|''"The fourth banana! Where did it go?!"'' History142.jpg History143.jpg History144.jpg|''"I only ate three bananas."'' History145.jpg|''"You ate all four!"'' History146.jpg|''"Would you mind telling Greg that I didn't eat the fourth banana?"'' History147.jpg History148.jpg History149.jpg|''"Habit? What did you say?"'' History150.jpg|''"I think they're saying "Rabbit."' History151.jpg History152.jpg History153.jpg|Greg stunned History154.jpg File:HistoryFlowerTransition1.png|Flower transition File:HavenuShalomAlechemHistorytitlecard.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HistoryCloudTransition2.png GregandHenryinHistory.jpg|Greg and Henry TheWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Wiggly Group History157.jpg History158.jpg History159.jpg History160.jpg History161.jpg History162.jpg History163.jpg History164.jpg History165.jpg History166.jpg History167.jpg History168.jpg WagsandPirateRudolf.jpg|Wags and Pirate Rudolf CaptainFeatherswordDancinginHistory.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing BenandRudolf.jpg|Ben and Rudolf HenryinHistory.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinHistory.jpg|Officer Beaples TheOppositeWigglyGroupinHistory.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:HistoryCameraTransition.png|Camera transition History169.jpg|Murray and Jeff are relaxing History170.jpg|when they realize the sun is gone. History171.jpg|Jeff says it's nighttime. History172.jpg|Stars History173.jpg|"Many, many, many, many."'' History174.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' History175.jpg|''"Many, many, many, many."'' File:HistoryWiggleRainbowTransition.png|Wiggle Rainbow transition MurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Murray holding a trunk GregandMurrayinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue History176.jpg|Murray showing the others the trunk History177.jpg|The Wiggles' trunk History178.jpg|''"What's in it, Murray?"'' Murray'sSixYearOldT-Shirt.jpg|Murray and his 6 year old T-shirt History180.jpg|''"It's my t-shirt. I wore it when I was 6 years old."'' AnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You certainly have grown, Murray!"'' JeffandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"We're not the only ones who've grown, are we?"'' History183.jpg|''"I bet we're not."'' History184.jpg|''"Do you (the viewer) still have some of your baby clothes stored away?"'' History185.jpg|''"Try them (the caps) on."'' GregandAnthonyinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|''"You'll be very surprised."'' TheAwakeWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles wearing hats TheWigglesinHistoryEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles saying goodbye File:HistoryFlowerTransition2.png|Flower transition WigglyPlayTimetitlecard.jpg|The "Wiggly Play Time" title card in the beginning of the episode. This only happens on the "Wiggly Play Time" DVD & VHS Promo Pictures History-PromoPicture.jpg|The Cavemen Wiggles in promo picture History-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Little Wiggles in promo picture Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:1999 Category:1999 Episode Galleries